Pokemon Saviors
by LukeSnivewalker
Summary: Pikachu Riolu and all the first 20 starter Pokemon can save the kingdom, that is falling apart and thy need it more than ever and if they only make it right they will make it right forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Pichu, it is time to go to bed." Raichu said, taking Pichu to his bed.

"I can't go to bed without a bed time story!" Pichu as he sat upright on his bed waiting for Raichu to take one of the many books on his shelf and start reading to him like he always did every night before he went to sleep. Pichu's favorite stories were fairytales about dragons and how they were depicted to be the best of the best elite. Then Pichu noticed that Raichu was just sitting there with a blank face, not doing anything so he was just about to get out of bed until Raichu said, "No, not tonight. Tonight, I will tell you about a true story about the world we live in and what is to come." Pichu was a little surprised about this but, this was a story he had not heard of before so he couldn't help himself to just listen as he laid back down to his bed as Raichu continued saying, "One day long ago there was one big kingdom there was all different types of Pokémon. There wasn't just one king, but many kings and queens ruled this one land taking different jobs to all help each other. But to some this was absurd, they thought that only the strong willed should survive and thrive while the weak should lay at their feet. That is when the kingdom split into three, the ones who wanted to protect all good, the strong willed that hated the weak, and one that no one knows where they went the dragons and the fairy's."

Pichu was amazed so he said, "Dragons and fairy's in my storybooks are true."

"Yes, they are." Answered back Raichu.

"But, let me continue the story it's not finished yet." Said Raichu as Pichu nodded calmly even though he was freaking out on the inside, from all of this happened so suddenly.

Raichu continued, "It was mainly now the Grass, Water, Fire, Lightning, and normal types the Allies, versus the Dark, Psychic, Fighting, and Steel the Dark Republic. While the Dragons and fairy's left the land to a unknown place. It is said they live on the tallest mountain, the one that is said to touch the sky, just like in your story books Pichu. They did that to flee from the war, there were fierce battles until with a little help from some allies from the, Dark Republic made a machine that make it so anyone from the Dark Republic cannot cross to the Allied territory's. This was successful but, will not last and the door will open again so, the next generation of the allied Pokémon to take there place. The only way to relock the door is to get the six of Grass, the six of Water, the six of Fire, the one of Lightning, and the one of fighting. If this is done then we will be able to live in peace once more. If it is not closed the war will start again."

Pichu now scared and frightened by this thinking about how brutal war is then he asked, "Where is the machine to lock the Dark Republic out?" saying it in a worried voice hoping for an answer.

Raichu sighed and said, "After the door was locked the Allies grew more apart from each other even scared of each other and no document are found about the whereabouts of the machine that is supposed to save us, and even if we know where it is… Remember how I told you that it takes a Fighting type to lock it, we would have to open it find the ascendant fighting one and close it again.

Pichu now confused but was worried about the war that will come if no one comes to stop this fate from happening. Then asked Raichu "Do others know about this?"

Raichu now sighing, "It is much as a fairy tale as those books on your shelf."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ten years passed Pichu grew up he evolved into a healthy, strong Pikachu. He lived in a small village filled with all electric type Pokémon, he learned about how the kingdoms or the, "allies" he liked to call them even though they were not considered friends anymore, so this meant every type for themselves. Pikachu became an agricultural farmer with the help of other electric type Pokémon, like Jolteon, Stunfisk, and Dedenne. They were all friends of his and Pokémon he can talk to, because the other electric types would consider him a klutz. Then if they had some free time for themselves Pikachu would tell him the same story as Raichu told him when he was just a small Pichu, even though none of them believed the story it didn't stop him from telling, over and over again. Raichu was the leader of the tribe and would always help Pikachu out whenever he needed, Nobel as can be, whatever was said from Raichu was done.

Pikachu just woke up that morning in the same room he has always slept in, with the same shelf with the same books. His place was small but he had considered it home, he always had the place to himself but he liked the quiet, it helped him think better. He heard a knock on the door. He was thinking who would wake up so early on a Sunday? He opened the door and it was Jolteon. She was always so nice to him like Raichu, she would help with the crops with Dedenne and Stunfisk so that they don't let the tribe starve over winter. Jolteon always wanted to play with her friends the most she could, but most of them "Grew up." Like she would say, so Pikachu was the only one willing to play. They would play games like, hide and go seek near the fields or tag was a popular one but, with just two Pokémon wasn't as fun. They started playing a play fighting game even though they actually knocked each other out some times, but that never stopped either of them. They usually did that on the other side of the crop fields so that no one knew that they were playing what others would suggest such an aggressive but it did help control there electric powers really well trying to get more accurate each time they played.

"C'mon Pikachu you said you would come out today! What have you been doing sleeping?"

Pikachu felt a bit bad for forgetting about Jolteon, but at least he got more energy for playing the games that they usually do on days like these when there was nothing to be done. Pikachu answered back, "Let's go, but before we do that I'm going to get me a snack." Then Jolteon complained back, "You're always eating." This was true Pikachu's appetite always was munching on anything he saw that was edible.

They went to through the village while they were Pikachu saw Raichu he tried to greet him, but Raichu just waved and walked away but he looked really antsy like something was going to happen. Pikachu wanted to know what was going on, about to walk towards Raichu, Jolteon was way ahead of him saying "Are you coming?" Pikachu thought he could worry about Raichu later. When they finally made it to the fields they played hide and seek and tag for hours with no stop except if it was Pikachu eating something every now and then. They finally agreed to battle, they stood around five feet away from each other when they were about ready Jolteon said, "I am going to win this time." Pikachu with his hands and feet on the ground with his tail sticking up ready to pounce. Then Jolteon said, "Let me start the battle, ready set… Go!"

Pikachu ran with all of his speed ta attack but Jolteon just dodged the attack and jumped into the fields, Pikachu put his guard up knowing she could pounce any second Pikachu looking around saw another Pokemon watching him it didn't look like to have anything to do with electricity. He got distracted as Jolteon pounced and tackeld right on top of him, Pikachu tried to stop the battle saying, "Look there's so me stranger watching us!" Jolteon wouldn't listen she kept on giving it her all thunderbolts flying everywhere. Then he saw the mysterious stranger getting away so Pikachu tried to stop him with a huge thunderbolt heading towards him. The thunder made a loud boom, and Jolteon stopped then just staring at where the bolt landed. Pikachu pointing at the field grass with the figure running away and said, "Look see Jolteon the stranger is trying to get away!"

Jolteon with a very concerned voice, "We have to go get Dedenne and Stunfisk." Pikachu thinking that she was talking about the stranger saying, "yah, that will help us catch him."

"Him? Pikachu just look behind you!" Sounding even more concerned. Pikachu looked around and his mouth fell open saying "Fire!"


End file.
